


When John has gone

by SherlockedShipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedShipper/pseuds/SherlockedShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know Sherlock, you're not the only one who enjoys experiments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When John has gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first holmescest fic AND my first my first smut too, so some reviews would be nice. I'm posting this here because of fanfiction.net deciding to take down all smut fics. Grrrr, anyway, enjoy.

The door slammed and Sherlock sighed, he'd almost lost count on the hundreds of   
girlfriends that John was getting through.   
Why was he still looking? The partner he had been looking for was right here! If   
only he'd observe!  
Sherlock turned back to his experiments, at least the lack of John meant a lack   
of nagging and so a lack of distraction. Despite the lack of warning from   
Lestrade when he handed the toxic compound over to Sherlock, Sherlock lit his   
Bunsen Burner and started to carry out his analysis on this strange powder.  
Soon enough it started to crackle and glow, and a foul odour filled the flat, he   
leaned in closer, his mind buzzing, and managed to take in a big gasp of the   
toxic gas. Sherlock stood back up again, thinking the case over deeply, but not   
for long.   
Soon, Sherlock started to feel slightly nauseous and the room began to spin   
round, he grabbed the edge of the table for support but it wasn't enough to stop   
him falling to the floor in a hazy mess. He sat there for a few minutes, a   
little shocked and a little dizzy, and something felt different, something had   
changed inside him... He was in such a state that he didn't hear the car pulling   
up outside, nor the door opening or the footsteps on the stairs.  
"Stand up Sherlock" A voice called from above him, he strained his eyes to look   
up at the figure, he could make out a familiar three piece suit.  
"Up!" The suit called, and with this, Sherlock scrambled to his feet, bracing   
himself against the door frame. The suit, better known as Mycroft was stood   
opposite him, grinning.  
"W-Wha-" Sherlock began  
"You know Sherlock, you're not the only one who enjoys experiments"  
"What are you on about My-"  
"Quiet!" Mycroft shouted, and Sherlock shut up immediately. "I told you that I'd   
get revenge for that time you set my car on fire for a 'case'" He continued,   
stepping closer to the still-shaking figure "And here I am... I've drugged you   
Sherlock... You're mine now, I can do anything I want to you"  
"But..."  
"I'd rather not punish you before we've started, brother dear. But if you must   
know, it was swapped with the evidence substance" He said, smirking. Sherlock   
stared at him with terror in his eyes "Now strip".

**Author's Note:**

> Smut to come in the next chapter!


End file.
